


Forelsket

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: FORELSKET. (La euforia que sientes cuando te enamoras).Drabbles IronStranger.[1]  "¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cinturón de castidad? ¿Tengo que pedirle a Mamá Wong la combinación para poder abrirlo?".[2]  "Stephen conoció más de 14 millones de versiones de Tony Stark, algunas mejores que otras pero... siempre se quedaría con el Tony Stark que lo acompañó a lo largo de la travesía y que era más humano que héroe."





	1. A Lovers Complaint

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y a todas esas empresas millonarias. No gano dinero por escribir homosexualidades en medio de la madrugada.
> 
> Advertencias: Semi-AU, tensión sexual, lenguaje soez porque duh, hablamos de Tony, filtreo del malo.
> 
> Drabbles inspirados por dos de las seis las frases que Infinity Facial Hair Bros proporcionó con mucha amabilidad para festejar el primer 1K de likes en su página. Hail IronStrange, perros.

**...**

_Frase 2: "Bonita camisa... ¿Puedo hablarte sin ella?"_

**[1] A** **Lovers** **Complaint**

Stephen Strange pasó las primeras décadas de su vida presumiendo que era un hombre paciente y ordenado. Impoluto era sinónimo de su nombre. ¿Tony Stark por otro lado? Era un desastre andante. Su paciencia nula y prisa por llegar al punto hacían que Stephen se riera la mayor parte del tiempo porque nunca nadie sospecharía que el adicto al café era torpe debido a su falta de calma.

Tony, además de ser intranquilo, era un coqueto de primera. Tenía  _éstas_ formas sutiles e infalibles para hacer que la gente se rindiera a sus pies sin mucho problema, sin embargo, Stephen, que alguna vez presumió de cualidades similares, disfrutaba de hacer que Stark trabajara para conseguir un poco de su atención. La forma en la que Tony entrecerraba los ojos y sus labios formaban un capricho de disgusto cuando no conseguía a la primera que Strange lo mirara con adoración hacía que valiera la pena el tiempo desperdiciado en juegos previos.

Cuando Tony se desesperaba y optaba por atacar directamente, Stephen aguardaba, ansioso por el caos que Stark desataría. En realidad, en los últimos días había estado molestando a Tony más de lo normal, ignorando sus avances, desestimando las caricias que querían ser un preludio de algo más.

En el instante que Tony Stark perdió lo poco que le quedaba de serenidad, Stephen terminó en el suelo. El millonario (multimillonario, corrigió su cerebro), se sentó en su regazo y luego intentó quitarle los cinturones que mantenían en su lugar la camisa y la túnica azul que formaban parte de su vestuario usual de Hechicero Supremo.

Strange vio cómo las manos de Tony se movían con desesperación. ¿Quién diría que el mecánico más aclamado del siglo sería vencido por un algo tan simple?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un cinturón de castidad? ¿Tengo que pedirle a Mamá Wong la combinación para poder abrirlo? —exclamó Tony con disgusto. Alzó sus brazos en busca de iluminación.

—Torpe —dijo Stephen con burla.

—¡Oh vamos!, dime cómo quito esto, ya no soy joven Stephen, las energías se me van rápido.

—Para alguien que presume que puede pasar hasta sesenta horas despierto...

—Es diferente —interrumpió Tony—, una cosa son los proyectos que siguen un patrón predeterminado que están sujetos a una serie de ecuaciones que ya se formularon en mi cabeza o en una computadora y otra cosa es tener que lidiar con un cinturón de castidad. ¿Acaso no quieres tener sexo conmigo? Porque si es así, eres un la persona más extraña que he conocido, Strange.

—Horrible juego de palabras —comentó Stephen alzando una ceja.

—Es lo que hace la falta de intimidad. Mi Stephenlometro está en su punto más bajo. Anda y carga la batería. Dame las instrucciones para quitar este objeto que te protege de que te haga cosas sucias.

—¿No soy yo el que hace cosas sucias? —pregunto Strange, divertido por la ansiedad de Tony. Alargar el sufrimiento era su especialidad.

—Lo que sea. Tú me haces cosas sucias, yo te hago cosas sucias, todo conduce a mi felicidad.

Stephen deshizo el amarre de su cinturón con un solo movimiento. Tony soltó un silbido al poder, al fin, hacer un lado las túnicas que cubrían los músculos de su querido Houdini, pasó sus manos por encima de la vieja camiseta azul de algodón que se pegaba a la piel del otro con desfachatez.

—Bonita camisa, ¿puedo hablarte sin ella? Prometo un montón de charla sucia.

Strange se echó a reír, tomó a Tony del cuello para acercarlo y juntar sus labios.


	2. The Dark Abysm of Time

...

_Frase 4: "Mátame si no te sirvo. Pero primero_ _pruébame_ _."_

**[2]** **The** **Dark** **Abysm** **of** **Time**

Cuando Christine se fue y no miró atrás, Stephen supo que ese era el último adiós. No de manera literal, sino metafórica. Era la forma en la que la mujer le decía que ellos no existían más como pareja. Él no la culpo. Christine merecía algo mejor. Nunca volvieron a ser los mismos. El Doctor Stephen Strange dejo de existir tal y cómo el mundo lo conocía. Se fue a un país perdido en medio del oriente, conoció a personas  _nuevas_ y descubrió que él sólo era una partícula de lo que formaba el todo; se olvidó de los días en los que vivió siendo famoso e ignorante incluso cuando se creía un genio. Conoció galaxias, mundos, que otros humanos apenas alcanzarían a vislumbrar, fue testigo de las más horripilantes existencias y se hizo consciente de la forma en la que funcionaba la vida más allá de la lógica.

Y luego conoció a Tony Stark.

Tony llegó a su vida de manera inesperada y se odiaron a primera vista. Quizá fue un acto reflejo al ver sus actitudes reflejadas, no obstante, también se quisieron a primera vista. El largo camino que recorrieron desde el momento en que Thanos empezó su reinando de terror hasta el instante en que dispersaron las gemas del infinito en el multiverso no fue en balde.

Stephen conoció más de 14 millones de versiones de Tony Stark, algunas mejores que otras pero... siempre se quedaría con  _el Tony Stark_  que lo acompañó a lo largo de la travesía y que era más humano que héroe. El genio era una de esas existencias que pocos tenían el placer de contemplar.

Strange tuvo tanta hambre. Sintió el vació en su estómago y la garganta seca. Hubo un deseo voraz por tener a Tony.

Deseo, con una intensidad que no le resulto desconocida, que Stark respondiera a sus afectos con la misma fuerza.

Tony lo hizo. Lo adoro con la misma devoción.

Stephen supo, en algún momento, que si Tony decía adiós no iba a lidiar con el asunto con la misma madurez que tuvo cuando Christine lo despidió. Sería capaz de decirle a Stark que lo siguiera probando y que si no lo consideraba apto que lo matara.

¿De qué servía una vida en la que queda la nada? Era un apego indigno, no se suponía que el Hechicero Supremo experimentara tal pasión, per se su rango explicaba que estaba en la cima de la iluminación pero, oh Wong, el buen Wong siempre había dicho que su éxito se debía a su terquedad, curiosidad infinita, talento innato y brillantez, no a otras circunstancias que tenían que ver con un alma pura o blanca.

El hambre de amor lo mantuvo despierto durante noches. La angustia lo redujo recordar aquellos días en los que caminaba con cuidado para mantener su reputación.

Siguió con temores hasta que Tony notó su dilema.

—Pepper solía decir que era muy extenuante cuando me guardaba las cosas para mí mismo. No comprendí su frustración hasta que te conocí. —Stark tenía una forma de hablar tan particular. Lento, suave pero con fuerza. Un discurso digno de un rey—. No sé qué te tiene tenso en estos días... espero que pronto me lo digas.

Y Tony lo miró con vehemencia.

Ah.

Stephen lo notó. Sonrió de lado. Tony no tenía hambre ni dudas porque ya había devorado todo de Stephen Strange. Él ni siquiera preguntó, sólo llegó y gobernó. Ya había probado y estaba a gusto con el platillo.  _El Doctor podría seguir su ejemplo._


End file.
